


encore live

by serenlty



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, i need more enstars lesbians, posting on my phone so Rip Tagging, sort of pwp???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenlty/pseuds/serenlty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a Live Show, Mao can't help but feel she's betraying Trickstar. Ritsu says otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	encore live

**Author's Note:**

> hello it's me  
> i have to wake up in 3 hours but first lemme post these lesbians that i wrote on my phone

"I'm a traitor."

The words were muttered into Ritsu's shoulder before Mao could stop them, her eyes heavy with exhaustion and emotion. Trickstar won the live against Knights, but at what cost? The pain in Ritsu's eyes from her loss had overruled the joy Mao knew she should have felt from her victory. 

"I care more about your feelings than my own unit. I'm a goddamn traitor." If she had the energy, she'd be screaming-instead, she's quietly sobbing into Ritsu's thin shoulder. Sure, it was only natural for her to care about Ritsu-her beautiful childhood (girl?)friend-but in Mao's world, this crazy world of idols and lives and dancing until her very soul is numb, it seemed like her top priority should always be Trickstar. 

"If you're a traitor, you get to have me."

Of course that was Ritsu's response. The spoiled girl's top priority had always been Mao-mostly, Mao's love and attention, to spoil her as much as possible.

And just like always, Mao couldn't find it in her to say "no"-to refuse Ritsu when she really should. She should have been out signing autographs and celebrating the victory with Trickstar, but instead she stood in the darkened backstage area with Ritsu pressing her to the wall. 

"Maachan should have let me win," Ritsu complained, her pale fingers, slightly calloused from a tight grip on a microphone, running through Mao's deep red hair, smiling to herself as her fingers twirl in the soft, messy strands. Ritsu's own hair, a graceful, jet black waterfall that falls to her thin waist, is disheveled too, but she doesn't care-she knows that no matter how much of a mess she is, Maachan will still find her adorable.

When Ritsu's lips met Mao's, the redhead flinched back almost immediately, mumbling an irritated 'Ritchaaaan' with a thumb pressed to her lip. Ritsu pulled the hand away, looking at the small mark on Mao's pale lips-on of Ritsu's sharp teeth had probably pricked her. It was always a bit strange that Mao was afraid of sharp objects despite everything she's done wth Ritsu, but maybe she swallowed that fear in order to keep Ritsu happy?

"Sorry, Maachan~" Ritsu teased, leaning in close and gently letting her tongue run over the wound. She felt the soft rush of Mao's breath on her cheek as she did, the way Mao's hands clenched into fists gently moving the fabric of her skirt below. Ritsu let her hands settle over Mao's, sharp black nails holding them in place as Ritsu leaned forward, trapping Mao between the wall and her lips. 

The night air coming in from an open door in the backstage area made Ritsu feel more alive than she could ever during the day, her eyes wide and alert. Even so, she had to be gentle with Mao first, or the other girl would run away. It was easy enough to coax her open, at least in Ritsu's opinion-a couple urgent presses of her lips was all it took for Mao's jaw to slack, her body willingly leaning into the wall as Ritsu's hands moved to hold her face, Mao's newly freed ones settling loosely around Ritsu's hips. 

Without warning, Ritsu's tongue pushed its way past Mao's slightly parted lips, one of her hands slowly sliding down the slight curve of Mao's side before sliding under the bottom of her shirt. The same pale hand slid over Mao's stomach, toned from hours of training, and Ritsu admired the way the red haired girl whined and twitched as she gently pinched and toyed with the skin.

Pulling at the patterned jacket resting on Mao's shoulders, the red haired girl was more than glad to push the warm piece of clothing off of her shoulders, letting it fall unceremoniously to the ground. Ritsu pulled away from Mao then, leaving just enough room to pull her slightly sweaty white shirt over her head and let it fall on top of the jacket.

Leaning over slightly, Ritsu pressed a gentle kiss to the white lace adorning Mao's chest. It almost seemed as if Mao had been anticipating this-she definitely knew of Ritsu's fondness for lacy things, and certainly there were more comfortable things to dance around in stage in. While Ritsu thought Mao looked prettiest in a shade of red not so different from her hair, she could be happy with this-surely anything red would have been all-too-visible under the blaring stage lights, and Mao was certainly practical enough to remember that. 

Kissing up the skin to Mao's collarbone, Ritsu finally allowed herself to let go and sink her teeth into Mao's soft flesh for real, the taste of Mao's blood flooding her senses like a hurricane. Above her, Mao gave a pained whimper, and once she'd had her fill, Ritsu stood back up, licking the last of the blood off of her lips before pressing a half-sincere apology kiss to Mao's sweaty forehead. While Mao did spoil Ritsu silly by letting her drink, Ritsu was still aware of the fact that Mao hates the sharpness of her fangs, and the immediate pain of her bites-it was something out of either of their control, Ritsu knew. 

Ritsu's motives for biting Mao went beyond just staying alive-they were selfish as well as self-preserving. As far as either of them knew, the bites also worked as some strange sort of aphrodisiac for Mao-she was now clinging to Ritsu and leaving bite marks of her own on Ritsu's pale neck. The red haired girl's left leg hooked around Ritsu's waist, a hurried attempt to pull the vampire closer. 

Ritsu giggled a little at Mao's forseen, yet sudden desperation, one hand sliding under the cup of Mao's bra to grope at her chest, dragging her nails lightly across the pale skin and imagining the red marks that would bloom there. The other hand made its way to Mao's head, tangling in her messy hair before pulling slightly to the side, enough for Ritsu to bite Mao's neck-not to drink, but to leave her own distinct, double puncture mark on the otherwise flawless skin spread like a canvas in front of her.

Mao whined again at the sharp pain of Ritsu's teeth breaking her skin, although it turned into a near breathless, surprised moan when the finger on her chest moved differently, pinching and rolling a nipple between Ritsu's thumb and forefinger. The vampire's hand slid out from under her bra, moving to her back to touch the clasp of her bra. Ritsu let herself toy with the clasp for a few moments, as if contemplating her next move, before long fingers swiftly undid the clasp and left gravity to pull the article of clothing off (for the most part). 

With Mao topless, Ritsu took the opportunity to drag her tongue around the skin, tasting the faint salt on it from Mao's sweat, before bringing her mouth to the breast her hands hadn't played with and gently mouthing over it. Mao whined, a high pitched sound that sent electricity into Ritsu's stomach and brain, motivating her to close her lips around Mao's nipple and alternate between sucking and gently biting at the skin. 

One time, Mao had asked Ritsu why the spoiled her loved to touch and play with Mao's body so much, instead of having Mao do the same for her. Ritsu's response had been that she loved hearing the sounds Mao made-it was her own special way of being spoiled, to hear those things no one else would. Besides, she know that her Maachan would always return the favor. The sounds escaping Mao's parted lips reminded Ritsu of why that answer was so true as she sucked and bit at salty skin, drinking in the whines and moans she heard.

"Ritchaaan," Mao whined out, prying the vampire off of her chest. "Stop teasing me like that." Ritsu's eyes followed Mao's arm as it shifted, her hand in between her parted thighs and moving slightly, small squeaks coming from Mao as she did so. Ritsu giggled again at Mao's desperation, her own hand moving to hold Mao's wrist and stop her movements before pulling it away, listening to Mao's complaints at the move. 

"So impatient, Maachan," Ritsu pressed her nose into Mao's throat, feeling the girl's rapid pulse through the thin skin. One of her hands reached down to blindly find the zipper on Mao's skirt, slightly out of place from her performance. It gave way with a small tug, leaving the fabric to fall and join the rest of Mao's clothing on the ground. 

There was the distinct sound of a familiar voice from outside. Through the opened backstage window, Mao could hear the faint sounds of her units voices as they looked for her. It sent a small twinge of guilt through her system, that she should be outside celebrating her victory, and the word 'traitor' crossed her mind again. 

That thought, however, was quickly erased by Ritsu's lips against her own, long, thin fingers working their way deep inside of her. The redhead groaned softly against Ritsu's lips, her head falling back against the wall as she lifted a shaky leg to wrap it around Ritsu's hips and pull her closer. 

It didn't take much more for Mao to reach her climax, moaning Ritsu's name into the other girl's jacket. Her clothing was disheveled, but still completely on, unlike Mao. When Ritsu retracted her fingers, lifting them to her lips and making a show of sucking them clean, Mao fell forward, all of her weight nearly causing Ritsu to fall over. The black haired girl sighed softly, laughing as she ran her clean hand through Mao's messy hair, carefully taking out the clips that held it out of her face

Ritsu's hand twisted the red hair into soft curls, watching them come undone again with a slight smile and smoothing down the red hair once she was done. Mao's head was resting against her chest, turned sideways and her eyes closed. 

"I'm such a traitor," Mao breathed into Ritsu's jacket, almost sounding as if she were about to cry, but pulling herself close none the less. 

"Traitor? I thought I was your number one, Maachan~" Ritsu ran her hands through Mao's hair again, gently working out the small knots in it from all of the moving around she had done on stage. Ritsu wasn't sure how to comfort Mao on this matter-she wasn't the one who Mao felt she was betraying after all, and the black-haired girl hummed one of Knights' songs under her breath as she resumed her playing with Mao's hair. 

Surely, the rest of Trickstar would understand. Mao had been the star of the show-at least in Ritsu's opinion-so, wasn't she deserving of a little break? Besides, if Mao had really felt like she was betraying Trickstar by spending time with Ritsu instead, she probably would have found a way to escape. Probably. She was notorious for giving in and spoiling Ritsu, after all. 

"Isn't Maachan going to return the favor~?" Ritsu pouted, running her fingers along the line of Mao's jaw, still slightly sticky with sweat. Even after a moment, the red haired girl didn't respond, and Ritsu tried again, poking at Mao's cheek with one of her nails and calling the other girls name. It was then, Ritsu realized, that Mao had fallen asleep on her, her face calm and satisfied as she took slow, deep breaths. 

Being as spoiled as she was, it was more than tempting to wake Mao up-surely, she wouldn't mind if it was Ritsu, right? But no, Ritsu knew how much she hated being woken from her own nap, and maybe, just this once, it wouldn't be too bad to spoil the other girl instead. 

Opting for tugging Mao's sweaty clothes back on (somehow Mao didn't wake up-she must have been a deep sleeper, or just very tired) Ritsu picked up the other girl in her arms. It brought a slight burn to her tired arms and shoulders, but a quick glance at the clear night sky outside revitalized her. 

Carefully balancing Mao, as to not drop her, Ritsu managed to work her way out of the backstage area, looking fondly at the sleeping girl in her arms as she began to leave the concert hall. Surely, Mao wouldn't mind spending the night in Ritsu's arms, right?

**Author's Note:**

> i have a weakness for ritsumao  
> and lesbians  
> why not have both
> 
> twitter @squirrellissa


End file.
